The False Deaths
by klcm
Summary: What if it wasn't suicides? The B.A.U. are brought in to do the dirty business when there is more to an increase of suicides than meets the eye.... of course nothing ever go smoothly for the gang when they get tangled in the web!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue! **

'Take them!'

The woman sat on the bed completely terrified, tears streaming her face, black mascara track lines left behind.

'Take them!' The man repeated, anger growing more evident in his tone of voice. 'Not just one, take them all!'

The woman poured some of the pills on to her hand and took the bottle of water from the man's hand. Shakily she placed the handful of pills in her mouth and swallowed forcefully against her refusing throat.

'And some more.'

'More?' She said tears pouring down her face. 'But why?'

'I'm helping you.'

'Helping me?'

'Just take some more and then I will decide whether to tell you or not.'

She followed through, beginning to feel drowsy from the overdose that was gripping every inch of her body.

'Good girl. I am here to end your life.'

'End it?'

'You, my dear, are committing suicide.' He laughed at the tears pouring ever more from the woman's eyes. 'I have seen how unhappy you are in life.' He stood and waited for her to finish the bottle of pills off, he then handed her a piece of paper and a pen. 'Write goodbye.'

He stood and watched her write, delayed and shaky. He smiled as the desired effect began to take full control, soon she would be unconscious. He read as she wrote and smiled at the words of love and goodbye. He took the paper and pen off her and folded the letter up and placed on the bed side table.

'Sweet dreams my dear.' He helped her lie down on the bed comfortably as the pills finished the intended job.

As he walked out he thought what a perfect death it was. Except it wasn't, it wasn't suicide it was murder. The woman loved life, she was engaged, had a loving family, a good job, a good income, friends who loved her. Her life for her was perfect and he has taken it and made everyone think she was completely unhappy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued!**

So.... what do you think....shall I continue??


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'We have a new case, round table 10 minutes. Someone get Garcia, we need her to run some things for us.'

'Okay I'll go and get her.' Morgan said standing, already headed for her office. He did his usual knock and waited for her to summon in, when she did he smiled and entered. 'Hey baby girl your wisdom and skills are needed at the round table.'

'Okay handsome let me just turn these off and grab my laptop and I'm all yours.'

Derek stepped in and grabbed her laptop. 'I have it; I'll wait for you yeah?'

She turned and flashed him a smile. 'When do you think they're going to guess?'

'Well no time soon. They are completely oblivious to the fact that we have been together nearly 6 months.'

'I think Reid almost got it.'

'Really? He hasn't mentioned anything to me about it.'

'Well let's keep it that way.'

'Most definitely but I really want to scream it out, kiss you in public and all that.' She laughed and blushed slightly. 'Come one baby girl let's get going.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay so let me get this right, someone is murdering people but making it look like a suicide?'

'Exactly.'

'So what's to say they aren't?'

'Each woman has had good lives, a good career, loving family, friends and a fiancé. Now none of them signal suicidal. Plus the amount of suicide has ridden too much to be unwatched.'

'Okay so where are we travelling too?'

'No where. This one is all occurring in Quantico and surrounding areas.'

'A killer close to home.'

'Garcia we want you to run the basics for us, also we have three of the victims personal laptops coming over, we would like you dig through them see if there anything in there that would indicate a suicidal tendency.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Okay everyone I think that does it, get on with finishing the reports you were and then get started on this.' Hotch watched them all stand. 'Morgan, Garcia stay behind.'

Morgan and Garcia both stared at each other with the same look. 'Shut the door please Rossi.' He waited for the older man to walk past the window. 'I want to congratulate you two.'

'On what sir?' Garcia said smoothly.

'6 months is an amazing secret.' Hotch said we a smile, that smile grew when he saw the sheer shock on both their faces. 'Oh don't worry, me and Rossi have been talking it through. Even the best profilers didn't guess. Your secrets safe with us and Strauss. We spoke to her, double force and all. Well she agreed as long as it doesn't disrupt work business and it hasn't for the last 6 months so you two can love each other openly. It's a good thing you realised, we were finding it tedious.' He smiled again.

'Thanks sir.'

'Yeah Hotch thanks.'

'Don't thank me, it was nothing. Now get that work done.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I thought keep it short..... let you know the case is now theirs things will pick up I promise, I'm just searching my muse =P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

They both walked out to the questioning looks of the rest of the team.

'What was all that about?'

'Nothing.'

'No, just the wrong end of the stick that's all.'

Derek stood and watched her retreating figure as she walked back to her office. He smiled at what he was about to do.

'Hey baby girl.'

'Yeah.' She said as she turned with a large grin, him saying that just reminded her of their first meeting over 5 years ago but this time there was more passion, more fire, more love.

'Will you marry me?' He smiled at her, her face fell of all readable emotions. That felt just right, he had asked her to marry him. He heard a pen drop, possibly some papers, knowing he had just put the team in a confused shocked state of mind.

'Excuse me.' Penelope spoke trying but failing miserably to hold the excitement and sheer shock from her voice. It was definitely a round of shock for everyone in the bull pen. Everyone except for Derek who had uttered the words.

He smiled even more; he could say these words all day, every day until she said yes. 'You heard me mamma. Will you marry me? Be mine forever? Be my wife?'

She put the laptop down on the nearest desk for fear of dropping it from the numbness currently filling her body. After she then walked towards him. She cupped her hands around her face and reached up and kissed him passionately on the lips. When they pulled away from each other, he looked her dead in the eyes her smile even growing, his smile all knowing.

'I take that as a yes.'

'A definite yes!'

Hotch stood on the landing clapping and smiling. 'Finally!' He looked at the team and laughed. All completely gob smacked, papers strewn around Reid, a pot of pens around Emily and JJ looking like she was literally going to faint. That happened to bit the most unexpected, most unimaginable news they could have heard today.

Derek reached in his pocket and withdrew the box and then took the ring from inside the box, he then slid it on Penelope's finger.

'I cannot believe you two kept this from us!' Was the response when the shock fizzled out of Emily's body.

'How long?' JJ asked still completely in a state of shock that obviously wasn't going to leave her body for some time.

'6 months.'

'You're kidding right?'

'Nope. Hotch gave us the all clear so I did what I've been waiting for.'

'The rings perfect handsome.'

'You like it then?'

'Love it.'

Once the initial shock wore off everyone jumped at the chance of hugs and handshakes. JJ and Emily fixated on the ring but overly excited at what they had just learnt. This all halted when Hotch received a call and all work resumed as a new body was found.

Penelope rushed to her office to start a back ground search on the new victim, another female; she also needed to see if there was some type of connection between the 11 women found in the same way. She typed away as the calls came in. She found absolutely nothing that would obviously direct each woman to one another. No relations, no school links, no social links, no work links. This case was going to be a long one and they all knew it already. The only thing they did know was that each woman was engaged, had a good job, good family and were happy. Well so the family and friends thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

At 9 that night they decided to give it a rest and go home. Derek wanted nothing more than to go to Penelope's office take her hand and lead her home and that was exactly what he was going to do.

He knocked, he knew she was in there as the light was on. He heard her call out and there was his cue. He opened the door and found her sitting, all computers screen blaring, her fingers doing their usual.

'Hey wife to be it's time to shut up the babies and come home.'

'Oh is it now?' She said with the smile that made his heart clench every time she gave it to him. 'Let's go then.' As she stood up Derek caught sight up how tired she was looking.

'I'm thinking straight to bed for you.'

'I'm fine handsome, I can tell this going to be a long case. It's a bit close to home for my liking as well.'

'Okay that's understand but all the more you need to keep up on sleep so how about a take away and an early night?'

'Sounds like a plan handsome.'

He put his hand out and took it, he didn't care who saw. Penelope Garcia was going be his and that's all that mattered at the end of the day. 'Come on then.'

1 hour later they were curled up on the couch a film on but their attention was elsewhere. 'So how much of the profile have you guys put together.'

'Most of it but come on baby girl let's not talk work. How about we carry this on in bed?'

'Yeah okay.'

'We'll talk work tomorrow at work. For the moment I want my fiancée.'

'Hmm yeah I want mine too. I still need to show you just how grateful I am hot stuff and I can only think of one way at the moment.' Penelope said sitting up and looking at him seductively.

'Oh is that right.'

'Shall I show you?'

'Hmm can I say no?'

'Oh no.' She laughed. 'That was an all yes question.'

'Well then let's go.' Derek said standing up after Penelope got up. She took his hand in hers and lead him into their bedroom. All lights out, all that could be heard were laughs, moans, groans, screams of pleasure and the occasional name calling out in ecstasy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Nice bit of heated love for your eyes....**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'Morgan.'

'Morgan its Hotch. Sorry it's so early but there's another body. 6 blocks away from your place.'

Morgan sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, looking at the clock it was barely 6:30 in the morning. 'Okay meet you there in about 20 minutes?'

'Yeah okay.'

Derek closed his phone. Looked at the sleeping goddess in his bed he smiled, her left hand on his side of bed. He leant down and kissed her softly before heading off for a quick shower. When he came out he found the bed empty. He got dressed and followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen.

'Hey baby I got your coffee ready to go.'

'What are you doing up mamma?'

'I know there was another body found handsome. I heard you and JJ just called.'

'Okay well I got to shoot but I will see you later.' He kissed her. 'Thanks for this.' He said as he picked up the flask and gave her another kiss, this time on the lips. 'I love you.'

'I love you too handsome.' She smiled as she disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Another female, same age range, same overdose.' The M.E told Hotch and Morgan. 'O.D of a full bottle of pain pills.'

'Okay, were they prescribed pills or shop bought?'

'Shop bought, again the normal kind. Bottle of 50.'

'Okay thanks.' Morgan walked away pulling the phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

'Speak to me oh handsome one.'

He chuckled at the heavenly answer. 'Hey baby girl, sorry to dampen the moment but I need you run a back ground check on a Lindsay Snow.'

'All part of the job honey.' She smiled as she typed the new name given into the computer. 'Okay well, hmmm, it's all basically the same stuff. Good job, mega good job, good steady income, no criminal record, no divorces, recent deaths, just got married to an upstate business man.'

Derek sighed. 'So his wiping out the happy people?'

'Seems that way.' She typed on a few keys. 'There is no link between her and the other victims either, I'm just drawing blanks. Sorry.'

'Don't worry baby girl. I'll call if we need your wisdom again.'

'Okay hot stuff. Love you.'

'Love you too.' He shut his phone with a smile and walked back to Hotch. 'Garcia drew blanks, same story, no links.'

'This makes no sense.' Hotch said obviously getting frustrated. 'So the letters tell us its staged by someone, the position they are laying in on the bed is not how the individual would lay. So our Unsub is tackling the happy majority of women?'

'Seems that way.'

'Okay well let's go back; we've done all we can here.'

It had taken them 4 hours in total, to round up. They had searched the house from top to bottom for clues of a suicidal plot. Reid had analysed the writing and again the same conclusion was drawn, it was not genuine of most suicide letters left to loved ones. The immediate family had been notified and questioned as to their whereabouts at the time and all in all the victims' state of mind. Again the same identical conclusion was made.

The team walked into the building of the B.A.U. completely down heartened. They were all shocked to see a box on each of their desks. They looked at each other and guessed who it was all down to. Only one person would try to lighten the mood of the day. Emily, Reid and Morgan sat down as JJ, Rossi and Hotch headed to their offices to see their treats.

Emily picked her note up and read.

_**Hey cupcake, tomorrows a brighter day. But as for today enjoy our sugar filled friend. Love Pen.**_

She smiled and looked at the double chocolate chip muffin in the box; it was her favourite flavour as well.

Reid picked his up and read and immediately smiled.

_**Hey boy genius, from me to you, a little taste of heaven for you my little nut. Love Pen.**_

He opened the box to find a nutty cookie; he and Penelope always had a joke about his love of nuts. Her always joking about his love of nutty sweet treats.

Morgan saw the others smiled and contemplated opening his but he wanted to watch the office windows to see the expressions of the 3 others remaining.

Rossi slid the note out and read, his emotion never changing.

_**Just for you to make sweet of a sour day. Love G.**_

Inside was chocolate muffin, he couldn't help but hide the smile at the sentiment.

JJ slumped into her chair taking the note as she fell, she unfolded it and read.

_**Hey Kitten, enjoy your favourite from yours truly. Just a little thing to help sprinkle some enjoyment to a down day. Love Pen.**_

She joined the others in smiling and felt some troubles melt away with the simple thought laid out in the box in front to her. A double chocolate marshmallow muffin, the only times she had these were for mood brighteners or girly purposes.

Hotch sat and frowned at the apple in front of him, he took the note out and read.

_**Hey boss man, your proper treat is in the draw, thought I'd set an example for little Jack Hotchner. Smile more Charlie Brown. Love G.**_

He opened the draw and sure enough was a white box, he pulled it out and looked inside, and there at the bottom was a cookie with a smiley face on top. Hotch sat back and chuckled slightly, his day just got a little bit better.

Morgan having taken in all the responses looked down at his box and note; seeing he had two he read the top one first.

_**Hey handsome, you sounded down on the phone so here's a little sugar treat to relieve some stress. Love P x.**_

He smiled and looked in the box, a heart shaped muffin, he laughed and knew it was his favourite flavour in an appropriate shape. He picked the second note up and opened it up.

'Hey me again. Just a quick note, I've gone home with a migraine, tell Hotch I'll be back tomorrow bright and early. Love P.'

He sighed and stood getting his phone out ready to ring her after he had spoken to Hotch. He knocked then entered.

'Hotch, Pen's gone home.'

'Is she okay?'

'She said she's got a migraine but will be back tomorrow.'

'Okay, well if she isn't any better make her stay at home please.'

'That was the plan. So she got you an apple eh?'

'Oh no, this is setting an example, she got me a cookie with a smiley face on it. How about you?' Hotch answered knowing that Penelope would have got something with an appropriate underlying message and sentiment to it.

'A heart shaped muffin.' He smiled as Hotch laughed nodding his head. 'I'm going to call her, see if she's okay.'

'Okay, tell her thanks.'

Morgan nodded before dialling the number; he sat back down as it rang.

'Hey you.'

'Hey baby girl, how you feeling?'

'I'm okay, I just picked up something for my migraine and I'm going to go home and sleep.'

'Home... which one?'

'Mine handsome.'

'Okay I don't mind you going to mine though P.'

'No I'm just pulling into my parking lot now.' She parked up and turned the engine off. 'Now I'm getting out of the car with my bags.' He laughed. 'So did everyone like their little gifts?'

'I think so, everyone was smiling. You were really trying to lighten the day.'

'Hey we're a family; we look out for one another. I wanted to help.'

'And that you did again... Hotch smiled... and said thank you.'

She laughed. 'Oh did he now and again? I just try to keep everyone happy. We all need a little sugar in our daily diet.'

'I get more later right?'

'Oh behave hubby to be.'

'Hmm that sounds great... Just like it rolls off the tongue.'

'That's because it does. Right handsome, I'm at my door so you get back to work. However daunting it maybe it needs to be done.'

'Okay baby, I'll stay over at yours tonight so I'll see you later. I'll pick up dinner on my way.'

'Okay handsome, I love you.' She said with a heart warming smile.

'Love you too baby girl.' He shut his phone shut and got back to his file with a better outlook, he was then it dawned that he was happier than he ever was and that was thanks to one woman, Penelope Garcia. He clicked his pen and decided he would ask Hotch for some time off for them both so they could go and see his mom and break the news face to face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had just taken some tablets and felt the migraine starting to subside when there was a knock at the door. She walked over the door with the glass still in her hand. She sighed before asking who was there. She opened it when the response was 'delivery man.'

As soon as it was opened the man barged her backwards, she lost her balance and the glass flew from her hand. She reclaimed her shock composure at what had just happened. The man had closed the door and was coming towards her a sadistic smile sprawled across his face, his eyes deranged in a twisted truth.

'Come on my dear its time...'He picked up the pills from the counter and shook them.

'T...time for what?'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'_Come on my dear its time...'He picked up the pills from the counter and shook them._

'_T...time for what?'_

'Time to end it all my dear.'

'No.' She said shocked, he was the Unsub they had been after, she knew it immediately.

'Don't argue... I've been viewing you for a couple of days, you could never be unhappier in life.' It was all lies of course, newly engaged, good job, a family that loved her, friends, and a man that doted upon her endlessly. A man who would walk to the ends of the earth to keep her with him forever.

'What are you talking about?'

'Come on, to the bed.'

Penelope stood and looked at him completely shaken at what was about to unravel, where was her phone when she needed it. She felt a hand grab her wrist and she was dragged into the bedroom. This was her chance she had to fight back. She swung her free hand around and clawed the man in the face, all the time making sure it was deep and beneficial to her and the team, he yelped and loosened his grip enough for her to make a chance for the door, she grabbed her mobile on the way and put it in her pocket for when she felt she was safe enough away. She reached the door and tried to open it, her keys were not where she left them, the door was locked she felt the tears falling and heard the sadistic laughter.

'Come on, don't make this harder.' He grabbed her again and threw her towards the bedroom; she hit the wall and landed into a side table as she fell. Its entire contents that were on it fell to the ground, breaking, splinting into pieces. 'You really are going to make this harder. Just do as I say, it will be easier.'

'No.' Penelope said as she wiped some blood from her face. Next thing she knew a fist connected with her face.

'Now play nicely and take these.' He passed her the pills and a bottle of water. 'I know you've had two now take the other 48. I don't want to have to use more force on you.'

Penelope looked at him. She knew she had to comply whether she wanted to or not. She took the pills and poured a few more into her hand. 'More.' She poured some more until he smiled again. 'Now all in and swallow together.'

She put her hand to her mouth and put the pills in all the time planning in her mind. She knew this case, the profile, the method drawn was that he waited until they were unconscious and left, she could lie and then get help before it was too late. She was adamant that it was the case her team were working on. She began to swallow against the will of her throat as it began to close against the mass attack of pills.

'And some more.' She continued to swallow the pills. The taste left behind made her gag and she took some more water to help the pills down further. 'Now in the bedroom. You have some letters to write.' He helped her up, she felt dizzy, too many pills really did speed up the effects but this wasn't the usual desired effect. She slumped down on the bed and felt her head whiz. She felt a pen as it was placed in her hand and saw the paper as it was placed in her lap. She looked up into the deranged eyes, she really wanted Derek. 'Write.' He watched her hand as it moved slowly across the page, words of truth, love and remembrance. His eye caught a glint of the ring and his smile grew. When he saw her sign her name he reclaimed the pen and replaced it with the pills and replaced the paper with the water. 'Finish them up.'

She again complied, she was in no state of mind to argue or fight back, if anything happened she had his DNA under her nails to help her team. The last 3 pills lay in her hand; she felt the tears as they still streamed down her face. He encouraged her and she just did it, she swallowed those last pills.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

'So it's been 2 hours since she went home?'

'Yeah. Should I ring?'

'Give her another 30 minutes sleep if she's got a migraine, you never know she might ring you first.'

'I'm worrying too much aren't I?'

'It's a caring worry.' Derek laughed. 'Well you picked a keeper Derek.'

'I know I did, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her.' He swallowed such a thought, she was tucked up in bed and he would see her in 4 hours. He would have the chance to wrap her in his arms and hug her later. 'I don't think I'd cope.'

'Well you're not going to lose her so drop the idea.' Emily reassured, knowing they would all be pretty lost if they all lost Penelope from their life. She was an integral part of all workings of their lives, not just in their job and work place but personally. She knew each of them too well for their own good; she was the only person who could read them like a book and be spot on each time. She was the only person who let them offload and tell about their darkest times and never give them the pity look that for most of them they had hid from; hid from the fear of seeing it. And every time she asked for nothing in return, although each of them gave her their undying friendship and love.

------------------------------------------------------------------

She was laying on her bed now, flat on her back feeling the darkness trying to take her over. She'd read about overdoses but she had never anticipated it feeling like this or it being so quick to grip her body. She knew the risks that were going to occur with an overdose like this, she knew she was now on a time limit. She felt him move around her before she heard him going towards the door. Everything was a little fuzzy and her hearing was a little muffled but she was quite convinced that she had heard the lock open, he said good night and then the door shut. She counted to ten slowly and then coaxed her eyes open. She needed to somehow get to the toilet and make herself sick before the paracetamols gripped her fully. She slid off the bed and looked out into the living room, there was glass everywhere, and the place was a mess. She got up a little unsteady and stumbled to the bathroom, she took note that the front door was now closed and her keys on the floor, the man had obviously posted them through the letter box after locking the door.

She forced herself to be sick for the third time before sitting back and getting the phone out. She hit speed dial and try to keep herself awake again.

'Hey baby girl how you feeling?'

'Derek I need you to come home...now.' She replied slurred and slowly.

'Pen what's wrong?'

'He got me.'

'Who got you? Come on talk to me baby girl.' His fear heightening.

'The unsub he got me, please I need your help.'

Anger growing as he heard her slow down, he was already up and grabbing his keys as soon as she said unsub. 'Right hang in there I'm on my way. You hear me? Stay in there.'

'Okay... just hurry.'

He closed his phone, and looked at the worried faces, Hotch and Rossi had left their offices and were ready to know and JJ was just joining them. 'I can't stand around but the Unsub he got Pen, his overdosed her. We have to get to her now!' He then sprinted to the door followed by Hotch and Rossi. By the time the other 3 got downstairs the three men were driving off, they knew it was a race against time so they jumped in another SUV and headed off.

-----

She couldn't make herself sick anymore; she stood unsteadily and rinsed her mouth out. She felt like her brain wasn't attached to her body anymore, she only knew this because her body was taking longer to respond to simple commands like walking or even crawling as she was. She gave up and fell into the encroaching darkness.

-----

As soon as the SUV stopped, Derek was out of it and running up the stairs. He wasn't wasting time hanging around; he withdrew his gun as he reached the stairs inside. Within seconds he was at the door, he tried the door but found it locked, he dug out his keys and unlocked it, his alarm bells were now even more louder in his head as he took in the broken table, the lamp, the glass, some blood. Hotch and Rossi had just made it in when Derek charged into the bedroom.

He saw her on the floor and he felt his heart sink in his chest. 'Baby girl wake up.' He said as he dropped down next to her. He put her on her back and felt her pulse as the other men ran in. 'She's got a really fast pulse.'

'Her breathings rapid and shallow.' Hotch turned around to see the others filter in. 'Get an ambulance now!'

'Come on baby girl, open your eyes.' He stroked her face, after a minute her eyes began to open up. 'That's it Pen.'

'Penelope can you tell us how long ago he was here?' She shook her head.

She began to sit up against the hesitant pushes of the men but she pushed through. 'He told me I was unhappy in life. I'm not unhappy am I?'

'No you're not baby girl.' Derek touched her face where the cut was. 'You fought back.'

'I tried, I scratched him.' She put her hand out to look under her nails and then put her head back. Her breathing was picking up pace. 'I thought paracetamols were supposed to help with headaches?'

'Garcia you need to try and breathe slower.' Rossi said as he could tell she was beginning to have trouble breathing. 'How many pills?'

'50.'

'Ambulance is about 5 minutes away.' Emily said. She was shocked to see how relaxed Penelope was but knew it was the therapeutic effect of the overdose; she knew from past cases that this was beginning before got worse.

'Right so where's the pot?' She pointed to the bed side table. Hotch took notice of the note on the side as well as the pot and nearly empty bottle of water.

'Garcia can you stand, I think we are going to need to get you out of here.'

Morgan took her hand and helped her stand up but as soon as she was standing her legs gave way. 'Okay baby girl let's get you on the bed.' Derek had now become calm, he didn't need to panic because panicking caused problems and he wanted to help his girl the best he could. However much he was panicking inside, it didn't show on the outside. He looked at the others and could tell they were battling the same problem; it just wasn't as heightened as him. If anything happened he was the one to lose the most.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'I can't wait any longer, you said five minutes. The longer we keep her here the more the pills are going to grip her body.' He looked down at Penelope. 'Baby girl I'm going to carry you okay?'

'Okay.' She said a little slower, all she wanted was to sleep.

Reid stepped in. 'Garcia have thrown up at all?'

She nodded her response slowly.

'When?'

'Before you got here... I thought if I made myself sick it would help.'

'Reid what are you getting to?'

'Well if Garcia still had all 50 tablets still in her stomach she would be unconscious by now but from throwing them up she's emptied the mass amount out and has lessened the effects to her body.'

'Okay so Garcia's initiative worked. Now let's get her out of here before things get worse.'

'Rossi and Prentiss stay here until forensics arrive; tell them we have DNA traces of the Unsub.' Hotch followed Derek out of the apartment and slowly watched as he carefully carried Garcia outside. Just as he and JJ made it behind them, the ambulance pulled up. Reid ran ahead to tell them the situation. The next part went in a blur of commotion as Derek rushed to put Penelope in the ambulance. Reid, JJ and Hotch all got into the SUV and followed the ambulance.

They parked up and rushed into the hospital and found a now frantic Derek. 'They wouldn't let me follow her.' Derek really wasn't calm now. 'Why won't they let me go with her?'

'Derek calm down. Sit down me and JJ will go and find out some more information.' Hotch wouldn't move until Derek was sat down. He then motioned JJ over to the front desk. They both got their badges out. 'I'm Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner. This is SSA Jennifer Jareau. Can you give us any news on Penelope Garcia, she was just brought in?'

The nurse looked up. 'Are you family?'

'Her fiancé is over there and she doesn't have any other family apart from us. If you look at her emergency list I could name all 6 people on it.'

The counted the people on the list, he was right there was six and the 2nd and 3rd ones were the two people standing in front of her. 'She's in trauma 1, you can stand outside, at the moment there is no word but if you wait outside then the doctor will talk to you.'

'Thank you.' She nodded. Hotch and JJ approached Derek and Reid. 'Come on we have no word but we are allowed around there.' They all walked around to the room and looked in. The doctor looked up and saw the 4 of them gathered outside. He asked the nurse to take over and walked towards the doors. He came out and looked at them all.

'Are you here for Ms Garcia?'

'Yes.'

'Right we have given Ms Garcia an antidote for the toxic effects of the overdose. She is in out of consciousness. How many paracetamols did she take?'

'50 but she made herself throw up.'

'Okay, well that lightens things... That means that no permanent damage should occur but we are aware that with that amount she runs the risk of temporary liver and kidney damage.' He noticed the worry on the faces. 'She's currently having difficulties breathing but we have that under control. At this stage now we just have to allow her body to metabolise the chemicals and flush them out. We could give her a tar mixture but if you say she has been sick already then we would rather allow it to naturally work its way out instead of causing more damage.'

'But will she be okay?'

'At the moment things can go either way. We will move her up to a private room in the ICU and keep her monitored. We are unsure if she is risk to herself at the moment?'

'Risk?' Reid said shocked.

'Yes whether she will attempt suicide again or not.'

'This is not her fault! She is not suicidal!' Derek finally spoke.

'Derek calm down.' Hotch took his badge out and flashed it. 'Penelope is not suicidal, this is an attempted murder. We are working a case involving deaths covered up as suicides and Penelope was the next victim. Hence the defence wounds and injury to her head. She scratched him so I would like to know if you could get the DNA from under her nails and allow me to send it off. But under no circumstances is she to be put under suicide watch.'

'Okay I understand... right well let's get Ms Garcia upstairs and comfortable.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 hour later**

'Why won't they let us in?' Derek said pacing, he hadn't been allowed to be with her since she was brought in and that worried him. To not see her, touch her, hear her, and even smell her was driving him crazy. He was ready to bolt for the door when they got the okay that was.

The nurse drew back the blinds, and they all saw Penelope lying awake with an oxygen mask on. She was in a semi upright position. They were slightly worried because she was just staring, no major blinking.

The nurses left and then doctor. 'You can go in to her now.'

'Is she okay?'

'So far she is doing amazingly.'

Derek nodded and walked in and straight to her side. 'Hey baby girl.'

She looked at him. 'Hey.'

'How you feeling Penelope?'

'I don't really know.'

'Do you remember what happened?'

'Not really, it's a little hazy in places.' She felt some tears drop.

'Hey baby, don't cry.' Derek said wiping the tears.

'I'm sorry. I was so scared.'

'Garcia, you did good. You probably helped catch him.'

'We know its hazy but can you remember anything about what he said, how he got in?'

She pulled the mask off; she was getting agitated with it. 'Pen why don't you put the mask on?'

'No, I hate the feeling of it.' She looked at their faces. 'I'll put it on in a minute.' She saw them nod in agreement. 'There was a knock at the door and he told me it was a delivery but as soon as the door was open he barged in and told me it was time. I asked him time for what and all I got was that it was time to end it all. He told me he had been watching me for the couple of days and realised how unhappy I was in life, and he smiled when he saw the ring. He then picked the pain pills up off the counter, I'd left them there because I had taken 2, he shook them and told me to go to the bed.' She composed herself at the memories. 'I just stood there and he grabbed him and pulled me into the bedroom, I used my left hand to scratch him and when he let go I ran for the door grabbing my phone to ring you when I felt safe. Except I couldn't get out because he had locked it and had my keys. Then he grabbed me again and threw me into the table and it's all a little fuzzy from there.'

'Don't worry Garcia, that helps us enough with how his been getting in.'

'Yeah we are going to go back to the office and get this sorted out. Morgan and Prentiss stay here. We'll be back later.' He then herded the other 3 out of the room.

'Baby girl you going to put the mask back on now?' He took her hand. 'I think Emily will back me up here that your breathing is a little off for our liking.'

'Yeah Pen. I think you need to get some sleep too.'

'I'm not tired.'

'Really?'

'P just close your eyes and get some sleep... please.' Derek almost pleaded with her and she finally gave in with Derek's last words. 'I'm not going anywhere, I promise.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

The team were all gathered by the time she woke up again, she noticed it was dark outside and she wondered what the time was. Everyone was asleep, apart from Rossi, who was sitting up, awake reading a book. She took the mask off to speak.

'What's the time?'

Rossi looked at his watch. 'Just past 12.' He went back to his book but then closed it and looked shocked at who had just said it. 'You're awake. 'She smiled. 'How you feeling?'

'Drugged. Ill.'

'Why don't you try and sleep it out some more?'

'I'm not tired.' She whispered.

'They got an ID on the Unsub thanks to you.' He put the book down and got comfortable for a long chat until she fell asleep. He knew not to push her to sleep. 'Plus claw marks down his face will be a giveaway.' He smiled but saw her eyes welling; he also noticed her trying told hold the tears back. 'Garcia we won't think any less of you if you cry. Especially after what happened today.'

'If I cry it becomes too real. Too real for what I would have left behind.' She looked at him. 'I know it's worse than you think I know. I was awake when the doctor told the nurses I have liver damage.'

'Temporary.'

'How can it be temporary liver failure?'

'It's the effects of the drugs but you making yourself sick most probably saved you from having complete permanent damage. How did you know what to do?'

She sat up a bit and looked at him intensely. 'I thought that because I had swallowed them and because of a case we had over a year ago if I threw them up as soon as possible then it would stop the effects of them on my body. My body hadn't had chance to absorb the chemicals, so I threw up as much as I could.'

'Well you did good.' He smiled. He looked at Derek who was stirring. 'I think we've woken someone up.' He pointed with his head and got back to his book.

Derek's breathing changed and he sat up. He looked at her and smiled. 'Hey baby girl.'

'Hey handsome.'

'How you feeling?'

'Like crap.' She gave his hand a squeeze. 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For getting to me.'

'You don't need to thank me.' He brushed her hair away from her face and saw the bruise along her cheek and the cut on her forehead. He felt the anger rise in him and the urge to go and track down the Unsub himself and beat the living crap out of him.

'I heard you know who it is.'

'Yeah Hotch made another team go and get him. He wanted us here.' He looked into her eyes. 'I'm so sorry he got you.'

'You have nothing to be sorry about handsome. Things like this could happen whenever.'

'Yeah but we were after him, we knew the women he was after. The happy women that have everything to live for.'

'Look he didn't succeed. I'm here.' She said and then yawned.

He watched the tiredness wash over her. 'Baby girl it's late, get some sleep yeah? This conversation can wait.' He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it.

'Derek seriously you can't blame yourself.' Rossi said from behind the book when he was sure Penelope was asleep. 'I wasn't ear wigging, it's difficult to block out conversations when you're in the same room.'

'It's okay.'

'She's going to be fine. Just get some sleep. She's going to need us more than ever.'

'Okay what about you?'

'Finishing this chapter and I'll be going to sleep.'

Derek sat back in the chair, his hand still entwined in Penelope's he took one last look at her and closed his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning**

'Right Derek there's no point saying you're leaving so you and Reid stay behind and we'll go and see how the case is coming along.' Hotch said as he stood. 'Call us when she's awake, give us an update.'

'Will do.' Derek relaxed into the chair and watch Penelope, she looked a little better but there were so many problems he couldn't help but worry that she could be pluck away from him any minute.

'So what shall we do?' Reid said as he slumped into the chair on the other side of the bed.

'I have no idea.' Derek said aimlessly. His mind was elsewhere.

'Okay well do you want a coffee?'

'Yeah please. Want me to come with you?'

'No, I'll be fine. You stay here in case she wakes up.' Reid stood and walked out with a smile.

10 minutes had passed and Derek was beginning to wonder where the hell Reid had got to. He got up and walked over to the window and looked out. His mind couldn't stop whirling; he could have lost her, his everything gone forever. Every time his mind flashed to her on the floor, his heart clenched. Different scenario's passing over. He turned back and saw her lying so still, but she was alive, alive in front of him. And if he knew Penelope she would be determined to fight her way back to health. He approached the bed when he heard a deep inhale of air and Penelope's eyes began to flicker open. She looked at him and smiled.

'Hey handsome.' She was now hundred percent certain that she didn't want the mask on her anymore. Every time she had woken up she had felt closed in, breathing in humid breath, it was proving more of a discomfort to her. So she took it off.

'Morning baby girl how you feeling?' She asked immediately with a smile.

'Better than I did.' She sat up some more; Derek instinctively placed some more pillows behind her. 'Thanks... when do I get to go home?'

'We don't know yet but they got to check to see if everything's okay.'

Just before she could respond the doctor walked in. 'Ah Ms Garcia, it's good to see you awake. It's a positive sign already. I just need to update your chart, how are you feeling today?'

'Tired.'

'How's the breathing?'

'Easier. A lot easier.'

'Yes it sounds it, I'd like to keep you on oxygen just until it's completely back to normal but we won't keep you with a mask on. I'll get a nurse to change that for you in a minute. Can I get you to sit forward so I can listen.' Derek stood and helped her lean forward. 'Okay well you respiratory system is a lot clearer than when you were brought in yesterday afternoon.' He wrote on the chart and then checked her temperature. 'Hmm your temperature is normal as well. So far all your vitals seemed to have restored back to normal, which would mean the antidote for the overdose worked. Our only problem would be your liver and kidneys. But seeing how you lungs have got over the trauma I see no real reason why they haven't either but never the less, I'll get you fitted in for an ultra sound on both to make sure everything's working just fine. If it is I'd like to keep you in for another night and release you tomorrow noon time.' He saw her smile. 'You were very lucky Ms Garcia. As for the cut on your head and the bruise along you cheek they will heal in a short period, nothing serious there.'

'Thank you.' She said back and relaxed into pillows again.

'I'll see you after you've had the scans.'

'You deserve a pat on the back for using you initiative yesterday when you did.' He smiled his first genuine smile since finding her the day before. 'I was so scared when you said he had got you. I was surprised that Rossi and Hotch let me drive.'

'Were you bit a frantic handsome?' She smiled.

He laughed. 'Just a bit.'

The nurse came in and finished what the doctor had started, checking Penelope's pulse and changing the oxygen mask over for a simple tube. 'If you develop any problems or find any discomforts at all don't hesitate to push this button and one of the nurses will come in and help you out.'

'Thanks.' She watched the nurse leave. 'You know what's worrying me the most?'

'What's that?'

'The look everyone in this hospital is giving me. The one that makes me feel like I did this intentionally. That I wanted to end my life yesterday.' She felt the tears prick in her eyes.

'Hey baby girl, we know differently and that's all that matters. The people in your life that love you are the people who you should take judgement off.' He smiled. 'Don't worry about them.'

'What happens if he had won?'

'P he didn't so forget it okay?' He looked at her. 'I know it's hard but he didn't win. You won.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

**The next day**

Hotch had been out in the corridor with Reid and Morgan telling them about what had happened when the other team had picked their Unsub up. Emily and JJ were talking with Penelope. Whilst Rossi had gone to get breakfast.

'So how are you truthfully feeling?'

'Where do I start? I'm glad my breathings better and I don't feel so tired. So I suppose I feel amazing considering.'

'Did they say when you were getting out?'

'Well... because there is no major damage to my kidney and liver, I get out of here in about 2 hours.'

'Are you for real?'

'Yes, the doctor said that as long as I take this medication, that has been placed in Derek's hands and sleep for the next couple of days all damage should be reversed.'

'Aw that's excellent.'

'So I hear you caught him?'

'Well we didn't but yeah they did. A middle aged man, divorced, no custody of his kids, lost his job that paid more than it should've have.'

'He basically was going after woman that had everything he had but lost.'

'And I happened to be one of them?'

'Pen you were last and you were the one that actually got him. We saw his scratch too.'

'Really?'

'Yeah good job on that.' Emily laughed.

'You really tore into him.'

'Well I tried.' She looked at the door as Derek and Reid came back in. 'Everything okay?'

'Everything's perfect.' Derek smiled at her. 'So how about we get you ready to go home?'

'They have got to be the best words I have heard in the last 2 days.' She smiled.

'P you're staying at mine okay.'

'Yeah, I don't feel particularly safe at my place.'

'Understandable.'

'Right well, get the stuff out you need and we will take the rest of you things with us. Emily and JJ can go fetch some clean clothes, pyjamas and things from yours and put them at Derek's.'

Penelope laughed. 'Sorry, don't you remember our chat the other day?'

'Oh crap yeah. Okay so I'm guessing you don't need us to fetch you some things?'

'Well there's my bag, and phone stuff like that.'

'Okay well we will do that and the next time we will see you will be out of the hospital.'

'You got it boss man.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'So baby girl, bed?'

'Yep... handsome I've been thinking for the last couple of weeks if maybe we should...'

'Look for a place of our own.' She smiled. 'I have too P but for now I want you tucked up in bed, getting back to full health.'

'Hotch isn't going to let me back for like a month.' She laughed.

'Well I was thinking 2 weeks tops.'

'Aha I like your way for thinking.'

'Well how about I get some leave and we go see my mom?'

'I'd like that.'

'After all we have to tell her I'm finally settling down.' He watched her smile. 'Now what pyjamas?'

'Sounds like an idea. Any, as long as they cover 90% of my skin.' He laughed this time. 'I don't think I'm going to be up to much fun for a little while.'

'And I understand fully. So you ever thought of becoming a field agent with that scratching ability?'

He watched her as she slept thinking how 2 days earlier they had been caught up in the tangled web that was an Unsub, and how he and the rest of the team had come to close to losing one of their own. He vowed there and then, as he watched his goddess, his baby girl, his best friend, his fiancée sleep that he would never let any of them get tangled that far in the web. They would simply skate around it making it safe for others.

_The End._

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Okay so I lost my muse again! I wasn't truly feeling this story like my others... but I thought I would give you a nice ending, a little bit of fluff for your afternoon... Hope you enjoyed it : )**_


End file.
